


What we do for the ones we love

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Reyes leaves the morning after spending the night on the Tempest. He definitely does. Okay, he doesn't but can you really blame him?
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	What we do for the ones we love

He carefully freed himself from Scott's grasp and climbed out of bed before pulling on yesterday's clothes. It was early. Too early to be waking him to say goodbye. Though he was tempted as he turned around and saw him looking so perfect lying there. The bite mark on his shoulder betrayed the rough play they had engaged in last night as did the scratch marks unseen on his back. Both their backs actually. His love gave as good as he got. He wanted to... No. He should go. 

He made it to the door before...  
"Reyes", Scott's sleepy voice made him stop and turn back around. Scott's eyes were barely open but they managed to spot him. "What are you... Where are you going?"  
"Back to our kingdom." He cursed silently as his feet carried him back to the bed although he didn't try to stop them. "And you have to return to pathfinding. Voeld, wasn't it?" 

"Without saying goodbye? Come here." Scott lifted his arms toward him and he fell into them, making sure to keep his feet firmly planted. If he climbed back into bed, he'd never want to leave.  
"How foolish of me to think I could."  
"Exactly."  
"But I tried for a good reason." He kissed his cheek before freeing himself. "You need the sleep, baby." 

"Not enough for you to sneak out. I can go back to sleep when you leave."  
"You can but you won't." He brushed his hand over his cheek, his resolve weaking as Scott nuzzle into it. "They work you too hard, my love."  
"Not so bad anymore", Scott yawned. Even half asleep he was adorable. Was it any surprise he fell for him? "I did my job. Now its just..."  
"More of the same?"  
"Hmm mmm." 

Scott closed his eyes as he snuggled further into the blankets. Reyes leaned over and kissing his forehead.   
"Goodbye, my queen", he whispered before heading for the door once more. This time he got the door open before Scott's words stopped him once more. Or rather one word. 

"Stay?" Something that neither of them had ever asked the other. They both knew how busy each other was. It made their time together all the more precious. But since Meridian, Scott had changed. Reyes had noticed Scott would try to delay their parting a little bit more each time. And his good byes were extremely clingy. Not that he was complaining. Scott had always been a very tactile person when it came to showing his love. 

But he held a little tighter these days. Almost as if he was afraid of losing him. Or not getting another chance to say goodbye. The after effects of the battle for Meridian? Publicly, Scott had been reported to be fully healed from that horror but those close to him knew the real truth. Or at least had guesses. Scott kept insisting he was fine. Even to him. 

But he seemed to tire more easily and his biotics still weren't back at full strength. And his nightmares had worsen. Reyes saw the proof of that everytime Scott returned to his arms. He hated to leave him knowing it would possibly be months until he saw him again. But he couldn't stay. His job required too much hands on work for him to leave for an extended period. Maybe in a year he could but not now. 

"Scott."  
"I know", Scott sighed. "Goodbye." Scott was good but he was better. He heard the hurt underlying the words. The fear. He sighed. Of all the planets, why did it have to be Voeld? He walked back to his side of the bed, quickly shedding his clothes, and climbed in beside Scott. 

"Reyes", Scott asked, opening his eyes.  
"I am not leaving the ship. That planet is still a fucking glacier. Go back to sleep, baby. We have lots of time before we reach it." Scott said nothing. He just snuggled closer and closed his eyes. Reyes closed his eyes as well knowing he would wake up to a very annoyed email from Keema. But he knew she would understand when he explained. He was going to Voeld for his love. He would do anything for him. Now and forever.


End file.
